The Healer of the Fire
by Monica D. Watson
Summary: There were four brothers and a sister. The sister was lost long along but now she returns alive and well. Well as well as someone is who sells their soul to the devil for life. Can the trio handle having her in their lives again?
1. The Hidden Flower

I have a beta for my Sherlock fanfictions. I need to check with her to see if she will do my Casper fics. If she won't I'll post so in case there out people out there who would like to be my beta.

* * *

Fiona McFadden grew up poor. Her family barley had enough food to go around. Her four brothers and two parents were struggling. That was a long time ago far away in Ireland. So long ago and so far away.

It felt like a life time ago.

To tell the truth it was.

Fiona had already lived, died, and been reborn. She was living her second life.

During the great potato blight her family had fled Ireland along with so many others. What little food they had was taken to pay their rent. They had to leave or starve. They had settled in Boston.

Fiona hadn't lived much longer after their arrival. The living situation was so bad in the crowed town house that she got sick with Scarlet Fever. Of course little was known about the disease at the was little her family could do for her. She died in their loving arms. She was only fourteen.

Her spirit went home to Ireland. She began to haunt the small home she had grown up in. She was alone and sad.

She didn't really remember her life. All she knew was that she felt like she had been robbed. She didn't get to live her life. It was taken from her. Stolen.

Years passed and the anger consumed her. She wanted another shot at life. She wanted to be free to make her own choices. She would do anything for it. She would agree to anything for it.

In was in her moment of despair that the devil himself had appeared to her. Having been raising an catholic she knew she would be damning her soul. She didn't care. She wanted another chance.

Fiona sold her soul. In return she was giving another shot at life. She was brought to American as a beautiful twenty three year old woman. She had dark red hair and the most amazing violet eyes. Her whole life came back to her. She remembered it. She remembered every detail.

After first it had been wonderful. She went to Los Angles and started from the bottom. She was waiting tables at a crummy restaurant and living in a half way house. She was poor but happy. She had food and roof over her head.

Everything seemed to go to easy for her all at once. Her boss offered her five hundred dollars just to sleep with him. Of course she did it. She felt like such a bad girl. It was going against everything she was taught as a child.

He talked to some people he knew at an escort service and before she knew what was happening she was making thousands of dollars a night.

She was like a phoenix. She rose from the ashes.

After only three years in Los Angles she had a beautiful penthouse and more money than she knew what to do with. Fiona was only twenty six and she was already regretting her decision. She had everything she thought she wanted. She and her brothers were brought up in a strict catholic home and she hadn't been allowed to do a lot of things. She finally had a chance to have fun. She had been in and out of rehab for cocaine and was still struggling with staying out of the booze. She was still a well respected call girl.

Despite the fact she was a call girl she still wore a cross around her neck and covered her head with a kerchief. It didn't feel right not to.

She thought the success would make her happy but she wasn't happy. In fact she hated herself. She hated the choice she made and she wished she could change it. She knew she didn't have a choice anymore. She had made her bed and now she had to lie in it.

Of course she knew there was no getting out a deal with the devil. Only God could intervene and break that contract.

Fiona laid down on her bed and picked up a framed picture that sat on her beside table. It was the only picture she had manged to hold onto of her family. Cameras were rare in her day.

Her four brothers and her sat in front of the church. There was Jonathan at the front. He was the oldest and always protected them the best he could. Then there was Whiskey her twin brother. He had a temper but he was loving. He was trying to hide behind Jonathan. Of course there was Lorcan. The boy had always been over weight even during the blight.

Next was the youngest of them all Reilly. He looked so sad in the picture. He knew they had to leave but he was still scared of the trip. Fiona sat on the very edge of the picture on the highest step leading into the church. She wore a lace head covering that was long and thrown over her shoulder. It practically hide her face.*

She sighed. She really missed her brothers. She missed her mother and father. She wondered if they had passed on. Where they in heaven? Had they died untimely deaths like her or had they lived full lives. She wondered about them so much.

She had an appointment in less than a hour and she needed to get ready. She put the frame down on the bed and got up.

Fiona flicked on the TV as she disappeared into the bathroom. She liked to listen to the current news as she got ready.

"The current situation is leaving all politicians in the area in shock," a reporter was saying. "Now time for the strange news. It seems Maine is living up to his reputation as the most haunted state and it isn't Steven King's doing this time. Paranormal investigators are in an uproar about the Whipstaff manor. According to current residence it is haunted by the McFadden Family that lived there during the turn of the century."

That caught Fiona's attention. She peeked her head out of the bathroom and looked at the television. There were showing a picture of a large mansion. Fiona was taken back. It was an amazing house. She couldn't imagine her family building something so amazing.

"Several reports have tried to get access to the house but the current owners refuse access," the reporter said. "Two people died in a tragic accident there six months ago. The ghost of three adult men and a young child have been reported there for years."

Fiona smirked. Three men. Perhaps one of them was family or maybe all four. She couldn't resist checking out. She could take a vacation from the escort service. She made a quick call to the escort service and then another to the airport.

She put the photo into her suitcase and stared piling clothes inside. She knew there was a chance no one would believe she was who she was. The picture was the only evidence she had. Of course she could tell them all about their lives but they might not even remember their lives. They might think she was making it all up.

Oh well. She wouldn't know until she tried.

* * *

*This picture is supposed to be taken right before they leave Ireland. Here are their ages

Jonathan 19

Lorcan -14 - Fatso

Whiskey - 13 - Stretch

Fiona - 13

Reilly - 10 - Stinkie


	2. Dreaming of the Flowers

**Dreaming of the Flowers**

Kat Harvey didn't like too much attention. She had a couple of friends a school and that was enough for her. She knew that everyone had people that didn't like her and that was part of life. At home she had her father. He was often busy with his work but he loved her all the same.

Then there was Casper. He was a ghost but he was her best friend. She knew let the fact he was dead stay in the way of their friendship.

Of course she couldn't leave out the trio. They got on her nerves a lot but they were like family to her.

Of course she did wish that her mother could be there but she knew it wasn't going to happen. Her mother was in heaven and one day she would join her.

The only problem with her life was the attention that had gotten since Debs and Carigien died there. No one claimed the house so Kat and her father got it. The town didn't want a fight with them. They would just have to keep up with the taxes on it. Kat wasn't sure how that was going to happen. The taxes were insane.

Her father had started working with living patients again to try and make some money. At fifty dollars an hour it was starting to come in quick.

The real problem was the press. As soon as word got out there were ghost there reporters started showing up. Of course the trio couldn't resist scaring the crap out of them. Of course that only made it worse. Kat was getting fed with the knocks on the door and reporters that tried to talk to her at school.

Of course nothing prepared her what happened there on a rainy April morning. It was a Saturday and she had to take the garbage to the curb for pick up. She lugged the bags down to the road and headed back to the house. She was on the door steps when she heard a car coming up the drive. She sighed turning to face the in coming car. She half expected to see another reporter's van. She was surprised to see a cab.

It stopped and a beautiful woman got out. She paid the driver and got a suitcase out of the trunk. She didn't look like the people had shown up at the house ghost hunting. She wore a simple long green dress and her hair was covered with a bandana tied as a kerchief. Her eyes were covered with a pair of dark sun glasses.

The driver took off. The woman walked towards her pulling a suitcase behind her.

"Can I help you?" Kat asked folding her hands over her chest.

"My name is Fiona McFadden," she said holding out a hand. "I suppose I should have called first."

"Are you a ghost hunter?" the young girl asked.

"You could say that," she said lowering her hand when the girl didn't take it. "I'm actually very interested in your story. I think they might be family. It isn't a common last name."

"Look," Kat said opening the front door. "You don't want anything to do with these guys. Just go away."

"Four brothers?" Fiona asked quickly. "A tall one with a bad attitude, an overweight one, a stinky one, and a smart one?"

"How did you know that?" Kat asked turning to face her.

"I told you," she said. "I think they're my family. Here."

She dug through her suitcase and produced the photograph of all them together. She handed it to Kat. The young girl looked on in confusion. Who the hell was this woman? How did she know all that? Was she spying on them?

"How in the world do you know that?" Kat questioned. "Where did you get this picture?"

"It's hard to explain," Fiona said. "They are my brothers. That's me on the end."

"Impossible," Kat said trying to hand the photo back to her. "They died ages ago. There is no way that's you."

"I did die," the woman explained. "I died first. I managed to come back to life just recently. Please I want to see them."

Kat didn't know what to do. This woman seemed so serious. She knew details they hadn't released to anyone. But how could she have come back to life? It didn't make sense but Kat didn't seem any harm in at least showing the photo to the ghost.

"Stay here," Kat said pointing to the ground. "I'll show them this."

Fiona didn't say anything but she did nod. Kat walked into the house and closed the door.

0000

Fiona thought of running away but she didn't want to lose her picture. What if the girl was just calling the police? She must have thought she was crazy. What if the ghost in the house weren't even her brothers. She had no idea what to do. She decided the only thing to do was wait and see what happened.

0000

She headed to the kitchen where she knew her father and the ghost were having breakfast. She noticed Casper wasn't in the room. She couldn't imagine where he got off to.

"Who were you talking to Bucket?" her father asked as soon as she walked into the door.

"Another reporter?" Stretch put in. "If it is please tell me they haven't left yet."

"Right!" Fatso said. "Those people scare so easy."

"Actually," Kat said looking down at the picture in her hands. "It was a woman named Fiona. She says that shes family."

Kat handed the picture to Stretch. She wasn't sure why but it felt right since he was the leader of the group.  
He started at the picture long and hard.

"What is it?" Stinkie asked leaning to look at the picture.

"I think that's us," Fatso said looking over their shoulders.

"Fiona?" Stinkie questioned looking at Kat. "Did she say how she was family?"

"She said she was your sister," Kat said sitting down at the table. "I think she is the one at the end of the picture. I don't see how she could be though. Shes alive and breathing."

"How can that be?" Dr. Harvey asked. "If there was a way to be alive again you'd think Casper would have found it."

"Fiona," the leader of the group said almost in a whisper.

_"Come on Whiskey," the little girl in front of him was saying._

_The two of them were running in the field behind their home. Even though she was a girl she was far faster than him. She reached the tree line before he did. Quickly she climbed a tree. She sat on the lowest branch smiling at him. She began to laugh. Her laughter floated in the air and was gentle like sound of bells._

_"Fiona," he said climbing up after her. "Ma says we aren't allowed in the trees back here. Bad things live back here."_

_"Whiskeys afraid of the banshee," his sister teased. _

_"I am not!" he cried making a face at her.  
_

_All the children knew the story of the goddess of death and didn't wonder too far from home.  
_

_"Come on you two!" came their mother's voice. "Down out of there. Suppers on the table."_

_Whiskey climbed down from the tree. He looked up at his sister when she didn't follow. She looked afraid of jumping down. _

_"Jump," Whiskey said holding out his arms. "I'll catch you."_

_Without any hesitation Fiona jumped from the tree into her brother's arm. _

Stretch snapped out of his trance and looked at his brothers. They were silently looking at the picture. He hadn't had a flashback like that before. His life had always been a mystery to him.

"Is it really her you think?" Fatso asked looking at his brothers.

"Might as well let her in," Stretch said setting down the picture. "At least we get to scare her."

Kat was surprised. She didn't think for two seconds they would truly believe she was their real sister. She pushed away her breakfast and got up from the table.

"I'll tell her you'll see her then," she said before heading to the front door.

Fiona was right where she left her. She was standing on the door step just out of the reach of the rain. She smiled when she saw Kat opening the door.

"Come on in," Kat said waving her in. "The guys wants to see you."

Fiona walked after Kat through the house dragging her suitcase. She couldn't believe that house. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Even during her time in L.A she hadn't seen such an amazing building. She couldn't imagine how her family had come into such money. She'd been raised in a two room dirt floor cottage.

Kat opened the door to kitchen and Fiona walked into the room after her. Kat couldn't believe the woman was really following her. Fiona took off her sunglasses and tucked them in her pocket. Three ghost sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. A living man was sitting at the table as well.

"Hi guys," she said smiling at them. "It's me. It's Fiona."

Stinkie and Fatso sat silent in their seats. Only Stretch moved. He floated over to her and floated only a foot in front of her. It was only then that Kat noticed they both shared the same violet eyes.

"Whiskey," she said in a soft tone. "It's you isn't it?"

_"Am I going to die?" his sister whispered to him._

_Whiskey sat beside his dying sister. He knew she was but he didn't want to tell her so. He held her hand tightly. _

_"I don't want to go," she said on the verge of tears. "But if I have to go I want you to promise me something."_

_"Anything," he answered._

_"Never forget me," she pleaded._

_"Of course," he said. "I'll never forget you."_

_Even as the words left his lips his sister's hand went limp. Tears burned at his eyes as he watched his sister leave a world of pain and suffering._

"Fiona," he said finally. "It is you. How?"


End file.
